Parental Guidance
by crimson night214
Summary: Based on the comic Paternal Message in Deviant art want to know what Jaune's family is like well look no further cause this is were it's at. so please enjoy the humor and trails of Jaune and his family.


**This fic is based of the comic Paternal Message I will do my best to make this fic stick to the original as much as possible so no flames please cause I will delete all hate on this fic and move on with my life.**

 **I don't own RWBY since it belongs to Rooster teeth and Monty Oum please support to official release.**

 **Chapter 1. How disaster strikes.**

Jaune Arc our protagonist and hero of this story couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen and it would effect not only himself but several of his friends starting with his teammate Pyrrha Nikos a great and close friend of his since meeting her during the initiation test and the official co leader of team JPNR. Plus there were the girls of team RWBY which were Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang respectively that he had to worry about as well.

Starting with Ruby when first came to Beacon he met her after her encounter with her future teammate Weiss and became his first friend despite her obsession with weapons she helped him greatly in both confidence and leadership during his rough time dealing with Cardin and his goons. As time grew on so did their friendship especially when he made cookies during there day off that one time and has noticed that she might have feelings for him but dropped that notion due to all to sweet innocent personality.

Then there was Weiss the Schnee family heiress and one the most beautiful girls he has ever seen in his life. Even if he had huge crush on her and asked her out many times which always ended in failure he still loved her till he noticed her have feelings towards his new friend Neptune and to further break his heart he found her asking Neptune out to the dance. Realizing her true feelings he left and during the dance helped Neptune get his nervousness of no dancing skills to be with Weiss and still be good friends with them plus make Pyrrha happy by dancing the night away with her.

Next was Blake Belladonna the only faunus on the team and a huge fan of the Ninjas of Love from what he guessed years now. It was barley a couple weeks ago when he was in the school library trying to hide in shame cause his few guy friends actually believed he should stick to cheesy pick up lines to get girls. Blake found him and mentioned how some of his lines came from her favorite book only to fubar that up mentioning his mom being the author of the series. Doing so caused him to be chased around the school with bits of clothing and armor torn from his body by a suddenly horny book obsessed cat faunus so yeah not a fun time for either of them.

Lastly came Yang Xaio Long the blonde boxer with a carefree attitude and a thirst for adventure, ever since he helped her out during the fiasco of the Vytal tournament and being the only guy to not e constantly trying to get into her pants for bragging rights and respected her a fellow huntsman/huntress and good friend. That and he actually once laughed at least one of Yang's puns well more like snickered but it still instantly earned him Yang's affections despite not trying to.

Knowing his case of bad luck it was probably of idiot of a loving father doing something stupid again which really got on his nerves since his actions led him into more trouble than he could count.

And right in cue his scroll suddenly beeps and brings it out to check his messages and low and behold it was from his dad and by the look how poorly spelled it was he just knew his father was drunk with his friends at the bar again. "Deeaarrr Jau- and dad's drunk again just great better activate the translator" spoke Jaune in a low and annoyed tone of manner.

Jaune then activated the translator on his scroll before he continued to read "Dear Jaune, Hey, hope you're doing well at school: Thought I should let you know that I went to the tavern today with Peter. I was approached by a pretty young thing (don't tell you Mom!) who brought up 'family' and her own company. She mentioned how lonely it was with all the incompetent employees she has to deal with and then you were brought up in the conversation and a couple minutes later we had a deal to help both of out families".

"Oh... Crap". muttered Jaune while Pyrrha leaned over wondering what message got Jaune upset. "Anyway her name she says is called Cindy and she seemed interested in meeting you. Apparently your work ethic impressed her greatly, I put her picture with this message quite the beauty eh?. Cheers Father". Pyrrha looked pissed while thinking about the hussy who is after her man while Ruby leaned over wondering what was going on with Jaune and Pyrrha.

Jaune scrolled down to see the picture and he had to admit this Cindy woman was a real bombshell despite being older than him he could tell that if he met her in person he would her admit an natural aura of seduction and unequal grace by the stature of her clothes and figure. The rest of Team RWBY was now drawn into the curiosity by their leader looking over Jaune's shoulder to see what the fuss was about.

Then came the big shocker they did not expect. "P.S. You and Cindy are now to be married by your nest birthday you lucky boy". That did it with all of team RWBY and Pyrrha doing a massive unified spite take "SPOOOSH" was heard around the table while Jaune could come up with only one thing that summed up this fiasco in one sitting "god dammit dad".

 **Alright that is done sorry the chapter is short but I am trying to make sure this fic matches the comic made by oobidoobi on deviant art and making sure I don't make any mistakes when doing so. I own zero credit for the idea of this fic but hey someone was going to do it eventually so why no me.**

 **Also I would like to apologize to my fans of the Exiled Phenex fic I took over from NinjaFang things have been rough I lost my grandfather a month after my trip to Mexico last year and to go to three services in three different locations while also dealing with job hunting at the time so forgive me for lack of updates to the story.**

 **I finally have a job now but I am trying to fight off winter allergies right now and dealing with work which I FINALLY got now so XD for me being no longer employed (crowd cheers for me in background) Thank you thank you now I am working on the next chapter for it but progress is slow right now be patient and I am trying to fight off writer's block and it is hard as fuck so cut me some slack and no flames here cause I will delete all flames or use them to keep me warm at night there XP.**

 **oh and if anyone wants to do a RWBY cast reading the fic of this you have my blessings and with that I bid you adieu.**

 **Surprise Omake!**

Warning 18 years old and over material only children must either leave now or skip to the next chapter when it comes out.

Jaune gasped in pleasure at felling of such soft moldable orbs when wrapped around his manhood he had no idea why She out all people was doing this but if felt so good he could barley think straight the pleasure was just to much. Looking down he couldn't believe such was thing happing to by the blonde beauty before him giving him such mind numbing pleasure.

There on her knees in his room with one of his older siblings Sophitia "Sofia" Arc giving him a mind numbing titjob for out of nowhere since her return from her latest huntress mission and when he asked why she simply said "returning the favor for those messages" as liked to call it.

"Well Jaune how does it feel hmm do you like felling you hot older sister using her big plump breasts to pump your big dick. Does it turn you on knowing your older sibling is giving you giving you such pleasure with her tits and mouth?" asked Sophitia in a hushed yet seductive tone that send shivers down his spine.

"OOhhhh God Sofia yes I-it feels so g-g-good". moaned Jaune as his sister serviced his manhood with her huge G-cup sized chest making her giggle in amusement seeing her baby brother as she likes to call him and continued stroking him and trying t bring as much pleasure as can to him before ad of her sisters catch her in the act.

"Oh you make me feel so happy Jaune here is a little extra for such a good boy". she then started to suck on the tip of his lower head further bringing him pleasure and nearly making him loose it but she wanted to bring as much pleasure as she could before finishing up. She could fell her lower lips getting wet from doing this and honestly she never more turned on than right now.

Jaune soon began making thrusts into her mouth and chest trying to reach the highest point of pleasure ASAP cause his sister's teasing and seductive look on her face nearly made him nearly lost it but he pressed on so as to continue the pleasure which increased as she moaned with his half of his 7 1/2 inch long dick in her mouth further driving him to near insanity.

What seemed like an eternity did he finally came in her mouth her his manhood down her throat as she swallowed his load. Her eyes wide yet filled with lust as she swallowed all she could with any excess of his seed dribbling onto her breasts. After being drained dry of his seed he collapsed onto his bed while his sister finished swallowing and cleaning herself up before she laid on to of his near sleeping form catching her breath before tucking him into his bed and giving a gentle yet loving kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Jaune and good luck in Beacon cause I know you are destined for great things". she whispered to him before shutting off the lights and closing the door as she left with a cheeky smile on her face. Just before she left she whispered " do well in Beacon and you get a whole lot more your sisters _Tender_ care, my King".

 **HAHA bet you all did not see that one coming now did ya well here's to a happy New Year and a happy valentine's day PEACE OUT MOTHERFUCKERS XDDDDD!**


End file.
